The Best of Friends
by BPhantom
Summary: Epilogue to movie. Tod and Vixie visit the Widow Tweed's house, and encounter Tod's old friend. Both have tough decisions they have to make.


_We were the best of friends..._

Looking back at his home, he remembered those days. The carefree times of youth, when he never had to fight for his food, when he could play all day. The days when they were just Tod and Copper, best friends, not fox and hound, or hunter and prey.

"So this is the place, huh?" The soft voice came from behind him, and the young fox turned his head to look at his friend.

"Yeah. This is where I grew up..." Tod said, turning to look back at the pair of houses. It was so many years ago, when he lived here... he wondered if Tweed would remember him if she saw him now.

Musing on these thoughts, he didn't even notice movement coming from the cottage next door. "Um, Tod..."

Tod snapped out of his reverie, but didn't stop looking at the house, seeing it now for what it was. He didn't want to listen to the vixen. The house had fallen into disrepair... it didn't look right. "She always kept it neat... the garden has weeds..."

"Tod..." His companion's voice sounded more urgent this time, but Tod still ignored it. He started down the hill, looking at the house he once knew. What happened? Was she sick? Did she move? Tod's ears perked forward in concern as he made his steady descent. He was halfway down the hill, when he heard again, "Tod!"

Tod turned abruptly. "_What_, Vixie?" He demanded. He didn't want to have to deal with her. What did he expect, really? Sure, she was his best friend, but she wasn't used to anything to do with people, except for their guns and traps. She'd never been here. The vixen couldn't possibly contribute anything. Her place was in the woods. That was her home, not here. Not these cottages. She could never be a part of this world. What had he expected?

"Look out!" She shrieked. Tod had heard the crunch of a leaf to his left before the sounds came out of her mouth. He jerked forward, but was tackled by a wave of tan.

"Oh no! Tod!" A red streak came swiftly down the hill as gold and red merged into a solid blur, the fox and the hunting hound wrestling again for the upper hand.

"Vixie! No!" She didn't care what he thought; she wasn't too weak to fight. She wouldn't get hurt. She had to save Tod!

"Tod!" The sleek vixen pounced on Copper before he had the time to turn around.

"Vixie! No! Don't!" She was attacking him; what was she thinking?! He should never have brought her here! "Vixie! Stop it! Stop! It's okay! STOP!"

The loud cry shocked Vixie enough for her to let go. She was instantly assaulted, thrown to the side harshly.

What the hell?! Copper had been sleeping, and he'd heard voices... Not the voices from his dream, either: he didn't hear Chief's dying cries, nor the youthful laughter and carefree words of his best friend. This voice was more mature. It wasn't his master, though. But he recognized it... 'Tod?!' Copper jolted awake, banging his head on the top of his doghouse. "Oooh..." he said, cringing.

Copper looked around, but didn't see anything. He walked outside of his doghouse, patrolling the yard. Still finding nothing, Copper went back to the doghouse and gnawed at the knot until it gave way, and he could roam freely. Copper was still looking, when something caught his eye. An animal! Copper turned his nose to the wind; luckily, he was downwind of the animal; it was Tod!

Copper wanted to cry out. Tod! Tod was back! Copper had hoped that what they didn't say had passed by, understood by his best friend. If ever there were a person that should be able to read his mind, it was Tod. They were closer than any two animals Copper had ever seen.

Copper walked silently towards Tod. _Crunch!_ ...Oops. Tod heard that. Well, his presence was known now, all he could rely on was his speed.

Copper bolted towards the fox, tongue lolling out the side. He tackled the tod, laughing as they rolled over each other, just like old times. Copper was determined to win. He was sure he could win..._**BAM!**_ All of a sudden, there were four claws on his back! Copper jumped off Tod, running in circles. "Ow!!" He cried, as teeth sunk into the back of his neck. Eventually, at Tod's shouting, the creature jumped off his back.

Copper looked, and saw a fox; a foxette; a vixen. Copper started to growl, but soon he felt a gentle tugging on his left ear. "Copper! Stop it!" Tod entreated. Copper couldn't help but grin crookedly at his fox.

"This is Vixie, Copper. She's a friend of mine. She helped me learn how to survive in the woods. Without her, I'd be dead. I owe her my life several times over." Vixie smiled, fluttering her eyes and made a somewhat-bow, sweeping her tail along the ground. Copper found it extremely strange.

"And Vixie, this is Copper. We grew up together." Copper smiled awkwardly, turning to Todd. They seemed to be able to communicate just by looking in each other's eyes.

Vixie could tell there was more to this than what they were letting on.

"Um, it's nice to meet ya, Vixie." Copper said, turning back to her.

"Likewise, Copper. Tod, you never _really_ explained why we came. I mean, I know you grew up here... but why are we here?" She asked.

Tod opened his mouth to speak, when he remembered something suddenly. "Oh! I forgot!" He said, turning around to the Widow's cottage. He started towards it, but Copper's voice interrupted him.

"Don't go there, Tod." His tone was melancholy. Tod turned around, perplexed. What...? Tod shook his head. He wouldn't believe it until he saw it.

"Please, Tod, don't go back..." Tod didn't pay attention, merely pressing forward. Vixie and Copper followed, Vixie intrigued, her ears at full attention and her tail swaying only slightly behind her, and Copper mournful, his head down and tail tucked between his legs.

Tod stopped in shock as he looked in the window. "Copper, has no one cleaned these windows for her?" He asked incredulously. He could only see shadows inside.

"Tod..." Copper begged, as his friend moved immediately from the cottage window to the barn.

"Abigail! You in there?" He called into the barn.

Vixie was now starting to understand, looking from Tod to Copper. Her tail drooped, and her face turned into one of concern. "Tod..."

Tod turned back to his two best friends. "What happened? Where are they? Did they go to the fair, or something? Is Abigail in a contest?"

Copper looked mournfully at Tod. "Tod... they're gone..."

Tod's smile stayed, even as his eyes began to plead. "What do you mean, Copper?" He looked from one to the other of his friends desperately. "They've got to be here! Right?" His tail started to droop, though he still smiled. "...Right?"

Vixie and Copper approached him, eager to comfort the tod. "Come on, Tod... Let's go home..." Vixie called, taking a supportive spot beside Tod.

Copper looked at them apologetically. "Tod..."

Tod looked into Copper's eyes, and again they exchanged silent words. It was a little frustrating for Vixie, but she tried to overlook it.

"Um..." Tod looked from Vixie to Copper, and then back again. He slowly, deliberately moved towards Copper, keeping his eyes trained on the hound's at all times. Once he was at his friend's side, Tod smirked and grabbed Copper's rope. "Come with us, Copper!" He said. "It's great in the woods!" There were two halves of Tod's life, and each was dominated by one of his friends. He couldn't give Copper up, but he had to go back to the woods. Tod could never make the decision, and this way, he wouldn't have to. Copper could come back with them, live with him, and they'd be happy again. Just like old times! Tod would catch him all the rabbits and fish and snakes he could possibly want; Copper would grow fat! And Amos wouldn't abuse him any more; he could be with Tod forever! They could be friends forever, just like they'd promised!

Copper looked at his home. There were two halves of the hound's life, each dominated by different figures. He couldn't let Tod leave again, but he didn't want to leave his master alone. Amos was old; he needed someone to take care of him. Copper could see the future Tod promised in his friend's eyes, but he couldn't just accept.

"Tod... please understand... my Master is old; he couldn't survive on his own..." The look on Tod's face broke his heart. "Tod..."

Tod dropped the rope and turned to Vixie. He pleaded with her silently. Vixie took pity on her tod, and offered: "Copper, he can't stay here. His place is in the woods. Your master would shoot Tod."

Copper looked back at his friend. Who was Vixie to him? Tod caught the gaze, and murmured, "Vixie, go back. Copper and I need to talk alone." It was breaking his heart, talking to Copper, but she couldn't be there.

"Tod, let me..."

"No, Vixie." He said, cutting her off. "Go home. I'll meet you there later," He mumbled at the end. Copper was likely the only one that understood.

Once she was gone, the fox and the hound sat down, facing each other. It was silent for a while, each waiting for the other to give his side.

"Tod..." Copper was the first to break in. "I want you to understand, it'd be different if Chief were around, or even Miss Tweed..."

Tod hung his head. "But why, Copper?" He lifted his gaze to meet Copper's. "That man has never said a kind word to you! I remember what he's like! Copper, he's a mean guy! Why do you want to protect him so much?"

Copper glared at his friend. "He's not always like that, Tod." He said coldly. "He's fed me my entire life, put a roof over my head, and scratches behind my ears, right where I like it. Besides that, he's helpless by himself."

"Helpless? The man's a hunter! Between his shotgun and his rifle, I'm sure he could take care of himself!"

"For how long, Tod? What will happen when he starts to lose his eyesight? When his reflexes slow?" Copper challenged. Tod was being inconsiderate.

"You won't be able to help him! Copper, I need you! I..." Tod looked up. "I'm sorry..." His shoulders slouched as he stared at an indistinct spot on Copper's collar. "I'm so sorry that Chief had to die... If I could have stopped it, Copper, I would have... And I want to thank you, for saving my life." Tod inched forward. "You didn't have to... and you probably shouldn't have." He said, closing his eyes. Tod nuzzled into Copper's neck. "But thanks." He sighed, trying to remember this.

Copper chuckled, and Tod pulled back. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing... just... we're best friends, aren't we? And we always will be! What kind of friend would I be if I hadn't saved you?"

Tod began to laugh too. "I don't know, Copper. I guess we'll never know!" He grinned at his friend. "Hey Copper?"

"Hm?" Copper looked up from under his eyefolds, just like he had as a puppy.

"I wouldn't worry about saving me any more."

"Why, Tod?" Copper said, shocked. "I... I don't want you to die!" Tod said nothing. This hadn't been the reaction he'd anticipated. "Tod, I need you to stay alive! And if I can help anyhow, I'm going to! And you can't say anything to make me change my mind, Tod." Copper looked at him with an intensity that made Tod uneasy. "Just because we're separated by distance, doesn't mean our friendship goes away!"

"Copper, that's not..."

"Listen, Tod! Something's going to happen soon. I don't know if Amos is gonna be able to survive anymore. When the Widow died, it's like a part of him went empty. Same thing with the Chief. I don't wanna leave him too. No matter what kind of man he is, he's my Master, and I love him like any good dog should!"

"Copper, listen..."

"But as soon as he... don't need me any more, just as soon as it's okay for me to leave, I'll find you! I'll hunt you down like I've never hunted anything! And once I find you, I promise I'll stay with you forever! Forever, Tod!"

"Copper!" Tod cried.

"What?"

Tod chuckled. "That's not what I meant... but thank you," he said, licking his friend on the cheek. Copper was flabbergasted.

Once the hound recovered, he had enough sense to ask, "What didja mean, then, Tod?"

Tod grinned. "I _meant_... Don't worry about protecting me any more, because right now you need to worry about protecting your_self_!" Tod cried, pouncing on his friend, initiating another tumbling match punctuated by their laughter. And from the Widow's rooftop, Big Momma smiled.


End file.
